Chaos Theory
by Kaisa Del'Armago
Summary: Chaos sleeps within the lifestream and is brought back by Death himself to fight Jenova and purge the lifestream of her taint, waking up in Vincent's presence Plz R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Warning, I do not own final fantasy or anything made by square enix. This is simply my take on Chaos and what happened in the past, and as such is probably completely wrong. Please review, and let me know what you think :)

"_Mama, I dreamed of the man with no shadow again. Is he going to come and see me today?" said the girl-child with bright golden eyes as she sat up in bed, a shadowed figure setting down a tray with a small breakfast on it. The young girl had been in bed for as long as she could remember, but that fact never bothered her."You said that if I ever dreamed of the man with no shadow I should tell you 'cause he would be here soon after." Listening to something unheard, the little girl nodded before fiddling with the corner of a blanket, looking anxious._

_ "He said that the next time he visited me I would have to go away with him, and never come back. Where is he taking me, Mama?" The child fidgeted with the blanket again, as if hearing something she did not understand. "He's already here? But... I don't want to go away! I want to stay here, with you! Don't leave me, Mama!"The little girl started crying, and the man entered the room as the shadowed figure left, leaving the tray behind._

_ "It is time, my child. I would leave you here to heal and rest, but I cannot. The world stands on the eve of Jenova's full reincarnation, and we need your strength. I will do what I can, My child, to ease your passage but alas... I fear it will not be pleasant." He reached towards the child and suddenly she was no child, but a mass of swirling darkness and change which he drew and channelled through the Life stream and back into the world. Back into the very place where she had been killed, reborn, and captured before she had fully healed, before her powers and conscious mind had fully melded. Captured and ripped into pieces, to be studied and eventually placed into a cold corpse to bring it life and warmth... _

_ Screaming, the swirling darkness coalesced into the form of a lady, with sharp features that seemed soft all at once and black hair that hung to her shoulders should she stand up. Her skin was a bluish, with black lines almost like living tattoos that constantly moved, constantly changed. Two wings, covered in a fine sheath of scales, formed from her shoulders. Each wing had a hand at the halfway point, so that should she fold them in half the hands could do many of the tasks human hands could accomplish. Her scream dying, she slowly slid to the ground as her blazing golden eyes flickered before dimming, her pain overcoming and ushering her into the realm of unconsciousness._

It seemed like an eternity that she drifted on the gentle waves of darkness, hiding her from the pain of old wounds that had not healed, would not heal until she found her power. Feeling slowly returned to her, however, and as much as she wished it were not so the waves slowly disappeared into the feeling of cold rocks, slightly damp, pressing into her stomach and legs. The air brought the smells of water, minerals, and far off plants to her nose as well as her mouth. It was a dry taste, as well, that caused her to reflexively lick her lips. Something tickled the edges of her mind, like the feeling of butterfly wings against closed hands, but the fog and disorientation of suddenly having a physical body veiled it from her senses. Her heart beat, and she took her first breath in many, many years. It was a struggle to find the strength to open her eyes until she heard the faintest of movements.

It sounded like metal on stone, a slight scraping noise, suggesting a claw of some kind (possibly dragon, or a Tonberry's dagger chimed another part of her brain as it slowly turned on) although she wasn't sure what it was. The thought of a Tonberry vaguely disturbed her even if she didn't remember what it was quite yet. She was about to open her eyes when a welter of memories assaulted her and caused her to groan softly under their weight. Everything clicked into place, all of a sudden, and that caused her to reflexively snap her eyes open and spring to a crouching position. Or at least snap her eyes open. When she twitched into movement she managed a half-upright position before freezing and sliding slowly back to the floor. Her muscles weren't quite ready for any kind of movement, aside from twitching and blinking, just yet.

Her eyes, however, were ready to see: every detail, every stitch in his clothing stood out in vivid detail as her eyes took in a human with red eyes and a gun pointed at her, a three headed dog hanging from a box no bigger than his hand at his side.

* * *

There you have it! short, i know, but please review as this is really just the prologue


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own FF7, Vincent, nor the Chaos within Vincent... if i did they wouldn't have anytime to do anything but get mauled by me. I do however so far own female chaos in this story as well as death, who is seen in the first chapter.

On with the show!

_Thought/memory_

_'Chaos within Vincent talking'_

_~Vincent talking back to Chaos~_

_-Chaos reborn heart speaking-_

It was strange, seeing something her mind vaguely told her was a weapon so soon after being reborn. Her eyes focused on the weapon and studied it for a moment before returning to the dark haired biped holding it. Tall, with long black hair and pale skin, there was a sense of something...odd... about him. As her senses continued to awaken and sharpen she noted several similarities between him and the last bipedal race she had observed on the planet. He seemed very similar to a Cetra in physical form, at the very least, but his eyes had a guarded look to them, and no Cetra would have ever had that. They had been an open people, at least until Jenova had started killing them.

_-You have me at a disadvantage...whatever you are. You have a weapon and I lack the strength to defend myself. Shoot me, and let us be done with this nonsense, or lower your weapon.-_ It took a lot of effort for her to heart-speak to him, but she managed to quite well she thought. If he was a Cetra (which she thoroughly doubted) then conversation would be no problem. If not, well...She sat up, determined not to die lying down.

He frowned momentarily after she spoke and looked at her in confusion before his gaze seemed to almost go inward. It seemed he struggled with himself for a moment before turning his focus back to her and grunting out what she could only hope was a reply.

"Di yuo asy moshentig?"

Blinking in startlement, she had to fight to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. He had...grunted something that sounded almost familiar. How much had times changed? The Cetra spoke to the planet with their hearts, with their souls and their minds, and the planet spoke back in much the same way. How much of that had changed? Did he expect her to reply in the same manner? She didn't even know what he had said! Her eyes widened as a faint whispering brushed across the tips of her ears causing them to twitch and strain to pick out the words. It sounded like someone was heart-speaking a mile away and eluded her no matter how hard she tried.

_-Lovely.-_

_..._

The strange dialect reverberated in his head once again, though it took less time to pass through his mind then it had previously. It seemed almost like someone was speaking to him from over his shoulder with the words coming and going and was too much like the way Chaos spoke to him when it wanted out. When the... words... started tickling the back of his mind Chaos had almost gone berserk inside him before suddenly and with no explanation calming down to pick apart the phrase that floated through his mind.

_`Vincent, I can understand what it's saying.`_

_ ~No, Chaos. I will __**not**__ let you out to talk to it.~_

_ `But I-`_

_ ~NO!~_

With a wordless snarl Chaos was shoved in to the background of Vincent's thoughts as he studied the creature on the ground. It, upon closer inspection, resembled a short blue male human being with wings of some sort grafted onto it's back. With black markings that had shifted before and after it had 'conversed' with him. Right then they appeared to be a series of jagged markings almost resembling black lightning bolts that covered it from head to toe leaving a portion of the center chest area and stomach blank. It's pupils dilated before becoming slitted like a cats for a moment and then returning to human-looking black dots.

"Whatever you are, you obviously aren't human. What are you?" Vincent asked, keeping the Cerberus leveled at it. "How did you get here?" Chaos almost screamed with frustration as his reply came much the way the other words had. They were always precluded by a feeling that portrayed a sense of constant change.

_ -Dsai yuo hawt wonk dotn ey. Hyw rae yuo listl notipnig atth neapow ta em?-_

_ `Vincent, Please! I can help!`_

_ ~Then tell me what it said.~_

Chaos mulled over the words before the feeling of happiness emanated from it.

_ ~ It says it doesn't know what you are saying and wants to know why you are still pointing your gun at it.~_

Glancing at the gun in question he put it away and held his hands out to the sides in what he hoped was a gesture of peace.

_ ~How do I ask it what it is.~_

_ `Hmm... try repeating the following: Ye ma ne Oukansi, ye amne yuo ona... shoot, what was it... Phindaar? Nadger? Go with Nadger.`_

As he repeated what Chaos told him, Vincent hoped that what he was saying wasn't calling himself anything derogatory. When he found out what he was saying he would have words with Chaos if he was.

...

She took in what he was grunting with a grain of salt. It was passable enough for her to understand but he was speaking with a terrible accent. The words he used lacked the clarity of heart-speech but she would take it over having to pantomime her words. So he was a mute? Well that would explain why he wasnt using heart-speach but not why he could hear her in the first place. If he was mute then he should not have been able to, but she was not about to attempt to wrest the questions so soon after he had removed the weapon's elongated end from her direction. It would not do to antagonize the locals.

"So...Wha-*Ahem* What's your name?" She cleared her throat before continuing. "And where am I? This place looks nothing like it did when I was last here."

"I am Vincent. You are in my..."Several attempts came to pronounce a word that meant nothing to her before he muttered something under his breath. "You are in my home. When were you last here honored one?"

_Honored one?_ Her thoughts whirled for a moment, and with an effort she spoke her reply.

"Many years ago, it would seem, that I should not know what you seem almost a Cetra, but I feel you are not. How well known is this language?" Impatience shot through her as she almost staggered to her feet but she shoved it down without a thought. What she wouldn't give to be able to heart-speak and get the information she needed without the hassle of vocalizing everything! The whispering seemed almost discernible for a moment before he ground out a response.

"Fairly unknown, oh wise and powerful one," He inclined hiss head, almost bowing, "Would you heart-speak with my core? We may converse freely there, and I can try to teach you the language of the locals. They cannot heart-speak. They have lost touch."

Nodding, she stepped forward and reached out to touch him but he jerked back. Her confusion flit across her face for a moment before she reached out to place her hands on his chest.

...

_~Chaos, what did you tell it?~_

Vincent's caution shot through the roof as once he had finished repeating what Chaos had said it stepped forward nodding and reached for him.

_~Chaos!~_

It placed it's hands on his chest and the markings on it shifted into a pattern of swirls, this time leaving it's arms from the elbow down unmarked. He noted for a moment that it's eyes had flashed gold before his world went dark. Chaos within him cackled with laughter.

...

"...And that is how I threw Omega back to the planet and almost ceased to exist. Do you understand now the course of events?" Chaos's voice, seeming far away, pulled him out of the darkness and placed him in a world of endless grey. The sky was gray, the ground was gray, and they met in an indistinguishable line of darker gray off in the horizon.

"I do. And I thank you. Your host appears to have awakened." A female voice, vaguely familiar, drew his eyes to the two figures sitting on the ground a few feet away. One was Chaos, and the other was the thing that Chaos had been translating for. It's markings had taken on a rather subtle shift, half stripes and half swirls. Vincent sat up before asking where he was. Chaos frowned before answering.

"This is... difficult to explain. It's the place between our minds."

"It is where you hear the heart-speech, and no lies may be told here." The thing added. It seemed very different from when he first saw it, almost feminine. It smiled briefly before continuing. "Yes, Vincent Valentine, as hard as it may be for you to believe, I am female. And no, I cannot read minds, but I am very good at watching expressions. You glanced at where I shou-" Chaos cleared his throat loudly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I believe he understands, exalted one. No need to embarrass the child." He looked towards Vincent with a smile, who scowled back.

"Who, or what, is she Chaos? No games."

They both laughed before sharing a meaningful glance with each other before returning their combined gaze towards him.

"We are Chaos." They said in unison, their eyes glowing gold, "Two halves of what should be whole."

Vincent's eyes widened as they burst into laughter that rang in his ears.

...

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Wow! And I am back, people, from such a long hiatus! Pardon the typos, as I haven't proof-read any of this chapter, and it's some quarter to two in the morning. Let the story continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own ff7, Chaos, Vincent, or any of Square Enix's characters/settings/plots/etc... Though out of any of those, I'm certain I could find useful and inventive things to do with Chaos and Vincent at least if I owned them.

Chaos: O.o'

...

_"We are Chaos."They said in Unison, their eyes glowing gold, "Two halves of what should be whole." _

_Vincent's eyes widened as they burst into laughter that rang in his ears._

...

"You appear confused. Perhaps I should explain somewhat more fully..." The female smirked, before continuing. "I fought in a great battle against a foe whom vexes me eternally. Though I managed to, at the time, seal my combatant away... It was not without great pain and grievous injuries to my person. It was..." Teeth bareing in a soundless snarl, she shuddered before continuing once more. "... Unfortunate. Throughout the ages, I slept, hoping to heal and to shield me from madness induced by the agony of my wounds, my mind was separated from any sense of my physical self. I... Both failed and succeeded. My mind has remained intact, relatively sane, but my power... My power was stolen from me. Taken, from this very spot, my chosen haven of rebirth-"

"-The work of one Lucretia Crescent-" Chaos hissed out, teeth bareing in a snarl that matched the others.

"-And delivered unto you, in the form of the one you know as 'Chaos'. My baser instincts, emotions, your Chaos is my Heart, while all that is left to me is my Mind." Golden eyes flit to meet softly glowing golden eyes, as she studied Chaos intently. "I... Do not believe there is a way now for us to be united and forged back into one whole creature. Perhaps, some few decades there may have been, but he has mixed his essence with yours and the... Others, whom linger here on the fringes-"

"-Unwillingly, ever unwillingly Honored One-"

"-And so now lacks the refinement required. It would be akin to mixing mud and pepper sauce with the expectation of creating the world's best fruit pie. It... Does not work."

Chaos frowned faintly, studying her just as intently, quiet for a few moments until his female counterpart shifted with a scowl. "And you know this -how- I mi-"

"Unimportant, I will not discuss this topic further. Do you understand, Vincent Valentine? Do you understand that not only did I fight for this planet, and neglect to fulfill my duties as Omega's squire and allow creation to exist, but that I also fought so your species could eventually come to exist?" Non-glowing golden eyes bored into Vincent's red ones, narrowing slightly as she was pestered by Chaos for more information regarding pies and peppers.

"...I do. Why did you do it?" Vincent ducked his head slightly, to hide part of his face with his cowl to try and conceal his frown. He wasn't entirely happy with this mention of an eternal foe that could conceivably defeat Chaos, be it a divided Chaos or a unified one, or with the fact that a WEAPON could conceivably neglect duties of any kind. Emerald WEAPON and how it had puttered along the bottom of the ocean before Cloud and Co. had arrived and defeated it, Ruby with how it seemed content to sunbathe near the Golden Saucer... The only WEAPON's that had appeared to fulfill any sort of purpose were Diamond WEAPON with how it had advanced on the ShinRa Mako cannon in an attempt to find the caster of Meteor, and Ultimate with it's rampage across Gaia seeking much the same as Diamond had. The blue-skinned female smiled softly, the words 'I was asked to.' caused him to blink.

"The Cetra believed it to be the end of the world, "She began to explain, "And it very nearly was. As such... They prayed, I heard them, and I answered. Great sorrow is a negative emotion, rage, frustration at the inability to defend the lives of their people... All of these were contributing factors. But nothing called to me as strongly as their fear." A cruel smile played across her face. "Their fear, and the atrocities inflicted upon them. The sins of the younger as they did whatever they had to to survive, the haunting memories of the darkest days..." Her tongue flicked out, as if to wet her lips. "...But that is in the past now. I am not the Chaos I once was. Perhaps... Yes. Refer to me as Entropy, for I lack the morphic abilities I once possessed, and so am stuck with one unaltered physical form."

"Entropy?" Echoed Chaos, as he tilted his head to survey her. "My exact opposite? I do not understand, Honored one. Two halves have little to do with oppo-"

"Of course you do not understand, Chaos. I am everything you are not. You appear as male, while I appear as female. You possess my Strength, Speed, Bio-regenerative capabilities, Instincts, while I possess Sanity, Perception, Memory, and the ability to concentrate on one thing for more then a hand span of breaths." Entropy's words drew an almost sad frown from Chaos, even as she drew breath to continue. "I digress. I have learned your language, and explained things to the best of my ability. The rest, is up to you to understand."

For one terrible moment,Vincent felt as though his brain was attempting to crawl out both of his ears at the same time until the grey nothingness about him was abruptly replaced with the Crystal Cave and a flat-chested Entropy slowly sliding down to sit, recline, and eventually stretch out on the damp rocky ground. The black whorls and swirls that marked her navy colored hide slowly wove a dance across her skin, settling into structured patterns before she opened her eyes to study him quietly.

"... I do hope that this does not cause you undue reason to concern yourself with my existence. I have something I must do, once I have rested, and I do not wish you to accompany me."

Vincent shook his head, easing a few steps back to settle into a seated position on the floor, one leg stretched out while the knee of the other was drawn up so he could rest the crook of his elbow on it.

"... No. This changes nothing."

Sharp golden eyes glinted slightly in the reflected light of the Crystals. "No, I suppose it wouldn't. At the very least, not for you."

...

Kaisa: ... Aaaand Viola! I know it's short, I know it took some time to post, but I've come back now. Hopefully I stay back. Enough reviews will ensure it. :3 Now, 'scuse me while I go and hunt down my pillow...

Chaos: *flees*

Vincent: ...Damnit.


End file.
